A World of Romances
by lolitalizzie
Summary: What will happen when a knock on Naruto's door leads to a confession, then a date and then true love? NaruHina/ SasuSaku/ NejiTen/ KibaIno/ ShikaTema. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Rated: T, might turn into Rated: M later on. Read, Reveiw & Enjoy
1. What do you think, Naruto-kun?

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first NaruHina fanfic so tell me what you think, also reveiw and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. Favourite and like for updates on this story. Thx and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** _Italicized words_ represent the thoughts of someone and flashbacks.

**Chapter 1: What do you think Naruto-kun ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V.<strong>

It has already been a few months since the war and Naruto has still not answered me on the topic of my confession. He probably does not want to answer me because what he will say might hurt my feelings.  
>Even so, I still want his answer so I decided I wasn't going to wait any longer. I will go to his apartment and get an answer whether it hurts me or not.<br>And that's just what I did...

**-Later at Naruto's doorstep-**

*Knock knock*  
>I knocked on his door with mixed feelings going through my head. <em><br>Maybe I should not have come after all.. Maybe his answer will hurt me more than I thought a few minutes ago.. I had come here feeling as confident as ever but now I am starting to regret it.. NO! I am not going to cower out this time. This is the closest I've gotten to speaking to Naruto in ages and this my last chance. OK, here I go.._

I prepared myself to knock on his door once more but suddenly the door just swung open leaving me standing there with my hand in mid-air, blushing a light shade of red.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked an overly cheerful blonde boy in nothing but navy sweat-pants.

"U-Um I was w-wondering if you wanted to t-talk for a while," I replied, "Do you have a m-moment?" I asked.

"Um.. sure," Naruto answered, secretly patting himself on the back for finally giving his apartment a thorough clean.

I walked in, surprised to see Naruto's apartment spotless as I sat down on a wide sofa. Naruto sat down beside me but not too close to me as he started to play with the necklace Lady Tsunade had gave to him.  
>There was an awkward silence between us for a while as I began to prepare what I was about to say to him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat down beside Hinata but I didn't sit too close in case she started to feel uneasy. I started to wonder about what she wanted to talk about while playing with my necklace.  
><em>Maybe she wants to ask for my help in something.. Or maybe she is feeling lonely and wants to hang out.. Nah, she said she wants to talk not to play..<br>_Then it finally hit me.. _Maybe she wants to get my answer to her confession during my battle with pain.. But I thought her love for me was long gone.. If she still loves me my answer to her confession would be-_

"Naruto-kun," I finally heard her say in a serious tone which cut me off from my thoughts, "Do you know what I want to talk about?" she asked averting her eyes from my gaze.

"Um.. No, not really," I replied half lying to her. I heard her give a small sigh before she began again.

"U-Um do you remember when I..um.. c-confessed my l-love for you during your battle with Pein?" she asked blushing a deep shade of red.

I started to blush too and then I began "Yes, I remember and before you begin again I just want to thank you I never would have thought someone as amazing as you would ever have feelings for someone as clumsy as me," I took a deep breath before I continued, "And I also want to apologize for not replying sooner I was just getting over everything that happened in the war and I also want to say that I was also thinking about your confession along with those things and I want to give you my answer but before that I need to ask you something," I finally said taking another deep breath.

"W-What is that, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked blushing_ and_ smiling too for some reason.

"Do you still love me?" I asked averting my big blue eyes from her own beautiful milky ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat there gazing at his big, bright, beautiful blue eyes shining in the sunlight of noon day.  
>I started to smile and I kept smiling, I couldn't help it. I more than happy to give him my answer.<p>

"Naruto-kun," I said feeling as confident as ever, "I have always loved you and I still do, even when everyone hated you I loved you and I always will, I don't think that feeling will ever go away," I confessed while blushing but I wasn't blushing because I was embarrassed, I was blushing because I was happy.

I saw Naruto's face light up like the sun with a big grin plastered onto his face.

"So.. What do you think Naruto-kun?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"I think.. that's amazing," he replied smiling, "Because I feel the same way now that you've told me that," he said.  
>"I think I have loved you all along but I just never realised it and hearing you say that has just made my day completely," he told me.<p>

I looked into shiny eyes finding myself lost in them. I found myself moving closer and closer to him until our lips were touching.  
>It was amazing I didn't want this moment to end but I still pulled away and opened my eyes to see his reaction. His facial expression was a mixture of shocked, happy and relieved.<p>

I looked at the time on my watch and smiled. It was 13:00 in digital time so we had lots of time to do what I had in mind.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to go to Ichiraku with me?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure, I would love to go," he said returning the smile.

"You know if you think about it, this is kind of like a date," I said teasingly.

He started to blush and then he said "If it's our first date, so lets enjoy it like there's no tomorrow," he suggested winking at me.

It was my turn to blush and look away. Then he said "Give me a minute, I need to go change my clothes," he said.

I looked at his outfit and blushed the deepest shade of red. I forgot he was only in nothing but sweat-pants and I couldn't stop staring at his manly figure.  
>I quickly looked away realising that I must go let him change. "Huh? Is there something wrong Hinata-chan?"he asked looking confused.<br>I blushed even more. _He called me Hinata-chan! Not just **Hinata** but Hinata-chan! Why does he do this to me? Why is he always the one to make me blush like this? Why does he always make my heart beat quicken for the most littlest things. Oh yeah... It's because I'm in love with him. The way he makes me feel is a nice feeling though.._

"Hinata?.. Hinata?" he said, waving his hand in front of my face, "I'm going to go change my clothes now, okay?" he finished and walked down the hallway to his bedroom.  
>I watched him disappear in all his glory into his bedroom. I realised that I really needed to go to the bathroom so I went over and knocked on Naruto's bedroom door and asked if I could use his bathroom and he said yes.<br>When I went into his bathroom it was unbelievably clean, it is probably the most cleanest place in his apartment so far but I have never been in his bedroom before. I sat down on the toilet seat and looked around until I came across the shampoo he uses which was a lemon and lime scented one which explained why he was smelling of that when we were kissing. I blushed at remembering that I had my first kiss with Naruto he is so amazing, no lie.

I finished using the bathroom and met Naruto in the living-room and he looked so amazing. He was wearing a short sleeved orange t-shirt with black at the tip of the sleeves, black shorts that went a little past his knees and his usual sandals. Even though what he was wearing was pretty casual, I have never seen him wear that outfit and he looked really good.  
>All I am wearing is a mint coloured floral patterned hem dress, a lilac sun-hat which is the same colour as the floral pattern on the dress and mint pumps with a lilac bows.<p>

"Hey Naruto, you look good," I complimented.

"Thanks, I forgot to tell you before but you look great," he complimented back.

We both smiled at each other and got ready to leave.

**-On our way to Ichiraku-**

"It's so sunny outside," stated Naruto who was squinting in the sunlight.

"Yeah but its still a beautiful day," I said squinting too.

We continued walking and talking until Sakura spotted us on her way back from the hospital and started to come over to us. "Hey, Hinata.. Naruto," she greeted looking at our intertwined fingers and then grinning at Naruto. Before we could greet her back she got straight to the point...

"Have you two kissed yet?" she asked startling me and Naruto.

"Woah before that, do even have the proof that both of us are dating?" asked Naruto who was clearly startled by Sakura sudden question.

"The proof is right in front of me," she replied grinning at the way we were holding hands.

We followed her gaze to our fingers which were intertwined together so it was pretty clear to everyone that we were now dating.

"Oh," me and Naruto said at the same time and stopped holding hands. "_Well, it was great while it lasted_," I thought.

"Since you're here Sakura-chan why don't you come with us to Ichiraku," Naruto suggested which made me pout for two reasons.

1. Because he invited her to _our _date and a date is only supposed to have two people in my book.

2. Because he called her Sakura-chan. I've heard Naruto called her Sakura-chan times to that number but now that we are dating it hurts me even more and I suspect he still has feelings for her.

Luckily Sakura declined the offer, saying she has some work to do from the hospital and when she was leaving she winked at me. She probably knew I didn't want her to interfere on our date and I mouthed a thank you to her.

* * *

><p><strong>QN: **So.. did you like it? Please reveiw to tell me if you want more chapters on this story and if you have any suggestions on what I should put in future chapters don't hesitate to comment.

**Ciao**


	2. Our First Date

**A/N: **Hey guys, its chapter 2 of my NaruHina story. This one might be kind of short but it depends on whether but regardless enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Our First Date**

* * *

><p><strong>-At Ichiraku-<strong>

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When we arrived at Ichiraku we were immediately greeted by Teuchi who is the owner of the restaurant and his daughter Ayame.

"Hey, Naruto! Its been a while," greeted Teuchi.

"Hey old-man!" I greeted back, "Hey, Ayame!"

"Naruto! How have you been and who is this beauty?" asked Ayame who still looked the same as before.

"I've been doing great and this is Hinata, my girlfriend," I replied matter of factly.

"Wow, really? So, you have finally got yourself a woman and a beautiful one at that too!" exclaimed Teuchi.

I glanced over at Hinata who hadn't spoken for a while. "T-Thank you," she finally worded out while blushing.  
>I ordered a Shoyu ramen while Hinata ordered Miso ramen. I didn't order seconds as usual because there was somewhere I really wanted to go with Hinata so I quickly paid for our meal and left the restaurant hand-in-hand with Hinata.<p>

"W-Where are we going, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata trying to keep up with me.

"You'll see," I said with a big grin plastered on my face.

I saw Hinata look at me with a curious facial expression but I kept walking, determined to reach my destination. Once the place I wanted to go to was in view, I looked over at Hinata to see if she had clue of where we were going. It looked like she did because her eyes widened and her lips formed an "O" shape.  
>"Do you want to come with me?" I asked to make sure she was ready.<p>

"Y-Yeah," she replied looking down.

"Are you sure?" I asked again to make sure.

She nodded her head and looked in my eyes to confirm. We kept walking until we reached the gate of the cemetery and walked in.  
>The first place I wanted to visit was Neji's grave but I made sure Hinata was ready to come too. When we were near enough we could already see Tenten there crying so we walked over to her and Hinata wrapped her arms around her for comfort. I kind of felt out of place so I stepped back to let Hinata take care of the situation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's P.O.V.<strong>

I went over to Tenten who was crying over the loss of Neji. It is was perfectly explainable since Tenten and Neji were in love with each other, they have been dating for over 7 months.

"Tenten..," I began, waiting until she was aware of me.

She looked at me and quickly wiped away her tears. "It's okay Hinata, Neji is at peace now," she reassured me when I should be the one reassuring her.  
>She started to cry again and I hugged her to calm her down. I thought of the things Neji said when he died. <em>You hold more than life in your hands, Naruto. <em>I looked over to Naruto and smiled, he really has a habit of playing with his necklace.

"I think I should go now," said Tenten who began to leave.

"Oh okay," I said, watching her leave with something clutched in her hand.

Naruto came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "Do you have anything to say?" he asked looking at Neji's grave.

"Yeah," I replied kneeling down and putting down a lily flower Naruto and I went to pick up on our way here and I began to say a few things.

_Neji-niisan, a lot has happened lately and we defeated Madara and Obito. The village has calmed down quite a bit and every one is doing fine again, also me and Naruto are now officially dating. I know you may not approve of me dating but I think I am ready and I'm sure Naruto won't do anything to hurt me. Anyway I wish you weren't gone and I see you as my brother instead of my cousin, I have decided that I'm going to become as strong as you Neji-niisan or I might even become stronger than you. I love you Neji..._

I got up and looked at Naruto with tears forming in my eyes. He hugged me and whispered "It's okay Hinata-chan, do you want to go?" he asked, still holding me in his arms. _Hinata-chan... _"Okay..." I replied looking up at him and smiling.  
>We walked out of the cemetery and on the way back to Naruto's apartment we saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. I was really curious about what they were talking about so I started to walk towards their direction and hid behind a cherry blossom tree with Naruto following.<p>

"So, you're saying that you don't love me?" Sakura asked nearly in tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry but that's just how it is," Sasuke replied with a straight face.

"You son of a-" Naruto began until I cut him off, "Naruto, I know you're angry but we must not be heard or seen," I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, I understand but one day I'll win your heart for sure," Sakura said with determined eyes.

"Good luck with that," Sasuke said with a smirk.

When Sakura left, Naruto went out of hiding to confront Sasuke so I followed him. "Oi! What's your deal?" an angered blonde asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked the raven-haired Uchiha.

"You know Sakura has genuine feelings for you you and you turned her down like you didn't give a care in the world!" my blue-eyed boyfriend shouted.

"Naruto..." I said feeling hurt. "_Sometimes I think he still has feelings for Sakura,_" I thought.

"Look Naruto, why do you even care about the relationship between us, it already seems like you have your own relationship," said Sasuke eyeing Naruto and I's intertwined fingers.  
>Then suddenly he let go of my hand and blurted out "But I'm still in love with Sakura-chan!" he blurted out.<p>

I couldn't believe what he just said and it felt like a huge dagger had just pierced me in the heart. I looked at his surprised face and gave him a slap that expressed all of the things I was feeling right at that moment.  
>I ran and I kept running until I reached the water fountain I always used to go to when I was younger. I sat down with my feet dangling in the water while thoughts of what just happened roamed through my head.<p>

_So everything that he said and everything that we did was just a joke... I can't believe I was so stupid to think he would like someone as weak as me... He stole my first kiss and I let him take it... Well I guess I already suspected he still had feelings for Sakura but it still hurts..._

I began to cry and let all the emotions I've been suppressing come out. "At times like this, I really need Mother," I said aloud, "But I guess she's not here..."  
>I took off all of my clothes and accessories until I was standing stark naked in the water. I began to dance in the water like I always did when I was a child and it felt really refreshing, almost like it was taking away all the pain I've felt for the last year.<p>

When I stopped dancing and was just about to let myself relax in the cold water, I heard a noise coming from the woods and I quickly got up and prepared myself in a battle stance, forgetting that I was still naked.  
>Then I saw a streak of blonde hair and automatically called out "Naruto?" waiting to see if it was him. Then I saw him emerging from the woods until he was standing right in front of me blushing. I looked down and gasped, scrambling for my clothes then he turned around to let me put my clothes back on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>QN:**So how was this chapter? I tried to add a surprising scene but don't worry they will eventually make-up but anyway I'm running out of ideas please comment if you have any.

Ciao ;-)


	3. Don't ever hurt me like that again!

**A/N: ** Hey guys and girls, sorry the last chapter was so short it was because I ran out of ideas but hopefully this chapter will be longer. And I need suggestions on future chapters to _make_ them longer but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Don't ever hurt me like that again, Naruto-kun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V.<strong>

I waited for a response from Hinata who was just putting the last piece of her clothing (which was her sun-hat) back on. "Okay, go on... explain," she demanded.  
>I looked at Hinata with a surprised expression on my face. The feisty way she was acting kind of turned me on. She usually doesn't get so angry like this and it seems like I have finally brought that side out of her.<p>

"Okay look... I don't know why I said what I said but what I definitely know is that Sakura is not the one I'm in love with because the only one I'm in love with is... is you!" I confessed.

"W-What?" a shocked Hinata asked.

"I'm in love with you Hinata-chan," I repeated "I love Sakura but I'm _in_ love with you and I always will be," I said.

I waited for her response looking down. I was too scared to see her facial expression.

"Don't ever hurt me like that again, Naruto-kun!" she shouted, running into my arms. "But what triggered you to say what you just said to Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I think its because I love Sakura so much as a sister, I just couldn't stand it to see her feelings being thrown around like that," I replied while holding her in my arms and smiling.

I leaned in for a kiss and she kissed me back. She leaned in some more deepening the kiss while I probed with my tongue teasing her. She parted her lips, inviting me in while I accepted the invitation making the kiss more passionate.  
>Then she broke away and shouted "No! If we continue this then I might get pregnant and then my father will be so angry and then everyone will think that I'm a disgrace to the Hyuuga family and by the way I'm not sure if I can completely trust you again, you have to make it up to me for hurting me," she finally finished taking in a deep breath.<p>

I have to admit I was pretty sad that she said that but I was willing to do whatever it took to gain her trust again.  
>"Okay, I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust again but what is it that I actually have to do to gain your trust again?" I asked curiously.<p>

"I'll think about it," she said.

Then we made our way out of the woods back into the busy streets of Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Naruto's Apartment-<strong>

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

When we got back to Naruto's apartment, I had already thought of the perfect trial for Naruto to see if he was worthy enough to possess my trust.  
>I told Naruto that I needed to use his bathroom again and quickly made my way into the toilet and began to text Sakura.<p>

**30/10/2014  
>15:35<strong>

**_Hey Sakura, I really need your help with something. Please reply when you get this message.  
><em>**

I sent the message and she replied quicker than I thought.

**30/10/2014  
><strong>**15:37**

_**Sure Hinata, what do you need help with? Are you okay?**_

**30/10/2014  
><strong>**15:39**

_**I'm okay but meet me at Ino's house in an hour. I'll inform you with the details there.**_

**30/10/2014  
>15:40<strong>

_**Okay.**_

I quickly text Ino a message too.

**30/10/2014  
>15:44<strong>

**_Hey Ino, I need your help with something. Please reply when you get this message._  
><strong>

I sent the message and she also replied quicker than I thought.

**30/10/2014  
><strong>**15:46**

_**Sure Hinata, what is it?  
><strong>_

**30/10/2014  
>15:48<strong>

_**Sakura and I are coming to your house in an hour. I will explain to the both of you then.**_

**30/10/2014  
>13:49<strong>

**_Okay._  
><strong>

Naruto came knocking on the bathroom door asking if I was okay because I was taking too long. "I'm okay, I'm just fixing my..um.. hair," I lied.

I opened the bathroom door and walked to the kitchen with Naruto in tow. I got out his apron and began to cook.  
>"Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.<p>

"I want to cook. Do you have anything you want me to cook in mind?" I asked smiling.

"No, but you don't have to do this Hinata," he replied uneasily.

"This is not a trick or anything Naruto," I reassured in case he thought I was up to something.

"Okay in that case I'll take anything that you make Hinata," he said smiling.

"Alright then," I said opening the cupboard to find the ingredients for Chicken Teriyaki.

**Ingredients**

- 340 grams of chicken thighs (boneless and skin on)  
>- 1 teaspoon of ginger (fresh and grated)<br>- 1/4 teaspoon of salt  
>- 2 teaspoons of vegetable oil<br>- 1 tablespoon of honey  
>- 1 tablespoon of mirin<br>- 1 tablespoon of sake  
>- 1 tablespoon of soy sauce<p>

Naruto surprisingly had all the ingredients that I needed so I started making to make 2 servings of Chicken Teriyaki.  
>I moved swiftly around the kitchen listening to music from my iPod and checking the time also.<br>And before long the Chicken Teriyaki was finished and I called Naruto to come and taste it. "Wow Hinata! It looks amazing," he said before taking a bite. "And it tastes amazing too!" he exclaimed. I blushed and took a bite too. "Mmm, it does taste good!" I exclaimed also, proud with myself.  
>I put 1 serving of the Chicken Teriyaki in a plastic container for Naruto and I put the other serving in a plastic container for me.<p>

I started to put on my coat because it was 4:30 and I was supposed to be there at 4:45 so I kissed Naruto goodbye and made my way out of his apartment with my serving of Chicken Teriyaki in hand.

**-At Ino's House-**

I didn't bother to knock because Ino was expecting me anyway so I just opened the door and shouted out "It's me, Hinata!"  
>I made my way upstairs and went into Ino's bedroom to find Sakura already there. "Hey girls," I greeted and sat down.<p>

"So, what is this thing you needed help with Hinata?" asked my blonde friend, getting straight to the point.

"And what is that delicious smell?" asked my pink-haired friend, sniffing the air.

"I made Chicken Teriyaki back at Naruto's house," I replied setting the container on the coffee table.

"You cooked for Naruto?.. At his house?" asked a shocked Ino.

"Heh, you and Kiba have been dating longer than them and you haven't even cooked for him yet, let alone at his house," smirked Sakura.

"Shut up forehead, you haven't even _started _dating yet," stated Ino.

"Okay girls, calm down. Let's not forget the real reason why were here today," I said trying to prevent them from turning the situation into a physical fight.

"Okay, I'll go get some forks and drinks for us," said Ino before going downstairs.

"So what did you need help with?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, your the main character for my plan and you play a huge part in this," I began.

Ino came back with the promised drinks and forks in her arms just as I was about to explain.

"Great timing Ino," I said taking the fork and drink she offered me. Ino sat back down and took a bite out of the chicken.

"Mmm, this is amazing!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Sakura agreed.

"That's what Naruto said," I laughed.

"So, what is this thing you needed help with?" Ino asked, suddenly remembering why we were all here in the first place.

"Okay, I need both of your help with this," I began putting my fork down.

"With what?" asked Sakura, putting her fork down too.

"With my manipulation plan," I replied while looking at Ino who was still happily eating and drinking.

"_She eats so much and I don't even know how she stays so skinny. She should be called Ino goat instead of Ino pig,_" I thought.

"Manipulation plan?" she asked, finally putting down her fork and drink.

"Yes," I began "I need Sakura to seduce Naruto into cheating on me and if he does I will break up with him and if he doesn't I won't. Ino, I need you to trick Naruto into coming to your house by saying that I am already there and I want to hang out with him. I then need you to lead him into your bedroom where Sakura will be in your most sluttiest outfit. Then Sakura will start to seduce him into cheating on me," I finished, taking in a deep breath.

"Wow Hinata, that's a lot to ask for," Sakura said uneasily.

"I know but I really need this," I said looking at them hopefully.

"I am willing to do this for you Hinata. Anyway I am interested to see what his reaction will be," Ino smiled.

"That rhymes," I giggled.

"Okay I will do this for you too Hinata," Sakura smiled.

"Thank you so much girls!" I thanked my besties.

"But when will this plan take place?" Ino asked.

"The day after tomorrow," I said while thinking of a film that my sentence just reminded me of.

"Why not tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Because tomorrow is Hallowe'en," Ino smiled.

"How about we all meet here at 6pm," I suggested and we all nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Naruto's Apartment-<strong>

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When Hinata left everything just got boring again so I rang Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji to come over. Sasuke was reluctant at first but I pleaded until he gave in.  
>About 20 minutes later, there was a ring from the doorbell and I opened the door to see my buddies standing there with beers in their hands and I let them in.<p>

"Its a surprise to see your apartment in good shape and its a surprise to see Sasuke here too," laughed Kiba.

"Yeah and don't just tell me to come over like I have nothing else to do," scolded Sasuke.

"And do you?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke.

"You guys are so loud, what a drag," complained Sophisticated Shikamaru.

"But I guess its good to have some noise around," opinionated Choji who was sipping on a beer.

"I guess," agreed Kiba who was also sipping on a beer.

"Oh yeah, how did it go between you and Hinata?" asked Sasuke, "She looked pretty angry back then."

"I caught her naked by a water fountain and she forgave me but she doesn't completely trust me so she said I have to do something to gain her complete trust back," I told them.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good," Shikamaru pointed out.

"How so?" I asked confused.

"When a girl tells you to do something _for _something, its not a good sign," Shikamaru said. "Well that's what Temari told me."

"Ino told me the same thing so watch out bro," Kiba warned.

"But what made Hinata get mad at you?" asked Choji who was just observing until now.

"She got mad at me because I said I still love Sakura," I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

As soon as I said that everyone immediately turned their heads to look at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Maybe because he does?" suggested Kiba but more like a question.

"Yeah he does," I began "Sakura was confessing to him again but he turned her down like he didn't even care so I got angry," I told them.

"Its not surprising, when it comes to romance the guy is clueless," laughed Choji.

"Shut up! I _do _know some things," argued Sasuke.

"Hey now, stop ganging up on Sasuke," I said trying to prevent the situation from turning into a physical fight.  
>I went to the fridge and took out the Chicken Teriyaki that Hinata had made for me and began to heat it up again.<p>

"Who made that?" asked Shikamaru, "It couldn't have been you coz it smells to good."

"Hinata made it for me," I replied a little offended by Shikamaru's comment.

"Woah, Ino hasn't done anything like that for me yet," Kiba said.

I looked around and I couldn't see Akamaru who was always with Kiba. "Where is Akamaru?" I asked, taking the Chicken Teriyaki out of the microwave.

"He fell in love," Kiba replied. I raised my eyebrows. "Long story," he said.

The guys and I spent the rest of the day talking and laughing but there was still three words that were going through my mind... _Hinata, Plan, Trust._

* * *

><p><strong>QN: **I think I jumped right into the action too fast but leave a reveiw on what you guys/girls think.

Ciao


	4. Last Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Translations: **Ohayou - Good morning  
>Ohayou no on'nanoko - Good morning, girls.<p>

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

* * *

><p>The day finally came for the Hyuuga heiress to see if Naruto was really capable to be a trustworthy boyfriend. She started to to have doubts as she woke up that day. Was all of this necessary? Was all this trouble necessary just to see if Naruto was trustworthy?<p>

She groaned and got out of her bed, making her way to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, had a shower and got into her clothes for the day. She was wearing a very beautiful lilac lolita blouse, a mint coloured pleated skirt and lilac doc martens. She her hair in curls, which was really rare and she wore a big mint coloured bow on her hair too.

She walked down the stairs of the Hyuuga compound and went into the kitchen to have her breakfast. Hanabi who was her little sister and Hiashi who was her father were already at the huge dining table feasting on a fry up. Hinata wasn't really keen on having something so fattening for breakfast so she managed with a salad and a cereal bar.

"Ohayou Hinata," her father greeted her.

"Ohayou otou-sama," Hinata greeted back.

"Ohayou onee-san," smiled Hanabi.

"Ohayou onee-chan," Hinata smiled back at her younger sister.

They all settled down after they had greeted one another, eating peacefully and not making a mess.  
>Hinata finished her breakfast and headed outside to go and meet her beloved Naruto. She passed Shikamaru and Temari on the way to her boyfriend's apartment and greeted them.<p>

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari!" she shouted running up to them.

"Hey Hinata!" greeted Shikamaru but a little bit less excited than Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing?" asked Temari who was smiling at her outfit.

"I've been doing great Temari," Hinata replied "I was just on my way to Naruto's apartment."

Shikamaru eyed her curiously. _Something _was definitely going on between them.

"Okay we will leave you to it then," said Shikamaru as he entwined his fingers with his girlfriend as they were about to walk away.

They said our goodbyes and she continued her journey to Naruto's apartment.

**-At Naruto's Apartment-**

The raven-haired beauty knocked on the the door to her boyfriend's apartment and he opened the door only to reveal him in nothing but grey sweatpants this time. Hinata blushed and looked away. Even though they were now dating he still had this effect on her.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed happily "I'm glad you came, I was feeling lonely."

Hinata smiled at her dear boyfriend. She was glad that she had made him happy.

"Can I come in?" the Hyuuga asked, still smiling.

"Sure," the blonde replied, stepping aside for her to come in.

He eyed her as she sat on the couch. Man, he really was lucky to have such a beautiful woman as his girlfriend. He silently patted himself on the back for giving his apartment a thorough cleaning yet again.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he finally asked her.

She smiled and responded "Let's go out to drink." Naruto nodded and went to go put on some proper clothes.

He came back wearing black jeans, an orange hoodie and orange vans. Hinata smiled at her handsome boyfriend and stood up. Naruto put on a foxy grin, grabbed his gf's hand and they walked out the door.

They strolled through the streets of Konoha and suddenly they stopped when Hinata gestured towards a bar. Naruto looked at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you wanna go there?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I feel like drinking today," Hinata replied, dragging her boyfriend towards the bar.

As soon as they entered the bar all the men's eyes fell on Hinata. He gripped his girlfriend's hand just to let them know that the beautiful Hyuuga heiress belonged to him and him only.

She looked up at him, aware of all the eyes on her and whispered in his ear seductively "Don't worry, I'm yours and yours only, nobody is gonna drag me away from you." She licked the along the outside of his ear and kissed it, teasing him. He blushed madly and averted his gaze.

He looked around the bar and spotted Sakura, Ino and Tsunade at one of the tables. He also spotted Sasuke at the counter, ordering a drink.

Hinata also spotted them and walked over to the threesome and sat down while Naruto made his way over to the Uchiha.

"Hey girls!" Hinata greeted cheerfully.

"I'm not a girl," the already drunk Tsunade stated.

"Okay then.. Hey woman," Hinata joked.

"Ha ha," Tsunade drawled sarcastically.

"Hey Hinata, where is Naruto?" Ino asked, "I saw you come in with him," said a slightly drunk Ino.

"He is with Sasuke back there," Hinata replied, pointing behind her back.

They all looked towards a laughing Naruto and an irritated Sasuke. Sakura laughed. "Naruto is probably torturing Sasuke again," she said.

Naruto and Sasuke both came back with bottles of sake in their arms. Hinata filled her glass to the top and chugged it down.

"Woah Hinata, slow down or else you're going to get really drunk," a concerned Naruto said.

"I intend to," she replied.

Sakura filled her glass up and chugged it down too. It was clear she intended to get drunk also.

They all chatted for a while, making the most noise in the bar while Tsunade had her head on the table half-concious.

Hinata and Sakura had become drunk too but not as bad as Tsunade. Naruto was the most sober out of all of them. Hinata was talking complete nonsense due to the affect of drinking. Sakura was no better but Ino was still at an acceptable state. Suddenly Hinata drew her hand up to Naruto's face and pulled him closed, placing her lips on his.  
>Naruto was surprised. Hinata usually wasn't like this and he kind of liked this side of her. It was daring but her breath smelt of sake but Naruto didn't mind. She drew back and her head fell to the table. She finally reached her limit.<p>

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked with a worried expression on his face.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll bring her to my house and take care of her," Ino reassured him.

The blonde-haired kunoichi held Hinata by the waist and hand trying to get her to stand up. She put one of Hinata's arms around her neck and slowly began walking while Sakura did the same to Tsunade.

Naruto and Sasuke went back to Naruto's apartment and Sakura took Tsunade to the hospital for her to vomit there. Ino took the heiress back to her house and fetched her a water bottle and a bucket.  
>When Hinata had stopped puking and sobered up, she checked the time and it was 5pm even though it was dark. In 30 minutes, Sakura was already at Ino's house. Hinata and Ino knew that Sakura was pretending when she was acting drunk but Hinata was genuinely drunk even though their plan was supposed to be that day. She had hoped that they could postpone the plan until tomorrow due to her current state.<p>

Sakura sat on the couch opposite Hinata and Ino.

"Are you feeling okay Hinata?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Hinata reassured "I have sobered up quite a bit."

"It looks like we will have to postpone the plan for tomorrow," Ino said "Hinata you could stay over here for the night if you want."

"Thanks Ino," Hinata smiled.

"Sakura you could stay too," Ino said tuning to her friend.

"I'm not keen on returning back home so I'll accept your offer," Sakura smiled.

"Sorry girls," Hinata mumbled looking down "Its my fault we had to postpone the agenda."

"It's okay Hinata," Ino said "Don't stress yourself."

"_I wonder what Naruto is up to,_" Hinata thought.

"Ne, what happened to Naruto while I was knocked out?" Hinata asked.

"He was really worried about you," Sakura said smiling. "But he went back to his apartment with Sasuke.

"He must really think I'm a fool," Hinata sulked but her friends did not hear her.

"So tomorrow at the same time?" Sakura suggested but more like a question.

The three group of friends nodded, hoping that nothing would disturb their plans the next time.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next morning, going over the things that he and Sasuke talked about.<p>

_"I hope Hinata is okay," Naruto said to Sasuke who was drinking a big glass of water._

_"She will be okay," Sasuke reassured him "Anyway Ino and Sakura are taking care of her so there is nothing to worry about."_

_"Yeah, you're probably right," Naruto mumbled. "Oh yeah," Naruto said as if he was going on holiday "Did you see how good Sakura looked?"_

_"You have a girlfriend," Sasuke said sternly._

_"I'm trying to fix you up here," Naruto sighed waving his hand. "Man if you keep this up, you will be single forever."_

_"I'm not ready for a relationship," the Uchiha said flatly._

_"Why not?!" Naruto asked getting impatient, "You're young so make the most of it."_

_"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"But don't you have even least bit of feelings for Sakura?" Naruto urged on. Sasuke thought for a moment. He had feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi but he would never admit that._

_"No," he finally said._

_Naruto scrunched his forehead up, he was getting pissed off. "Come on, not even the teeny tiniest bit," he said._

_"No," Sasuke said crossing his fingers behind his back but unfortunately Naruto saw._

_Naruto squinted his eyes before smiling and asking "Were you just crossing your fingers?"_

_Sasuke blushed and waved his hands in front of his face. "N-No! What are you on about, dobe?" he sniffed._

_Naruto was grinning like a downright fool. "Answer me truthfully," he began "Are you in love with Sakura?"_

_Sasuke sighed and replied "Yes I am and if you tell **anybody **you are going on The List," Sasuke glared at his blonde friend._

_The List is a book or booklet that Sasuke made which had all the names of the people he swore revenge on. Naruto gulped, he certainly did not want to go on The List._

_"So, you are in love with her?" Naruto said more than asked._

_"Yes," he replied. Naruto smiled, he was going to try get them together no matter how hard it was. Sasuke looked at Naruto's determined face. He was definitely in for trouble._

Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He proceeded into his bathroom to go get ready for the day. He came out of the bathroom smelling of lemon and lime due to the new shampoo he had recently got.

He walked out of his bedroom wearing a black hoodie with orange numbering, orange jeans and black sneakers. He went into his kitchen to have his breakfast which was frosties with cold milk, he never took his cereal with warm milk because of the way it got all soggy and he didn't like it.

He skipped out of his apartment to find something to do while a extremely tired Hyuuga and her friends were still in bed, too tired to get up.

* * *

><p>Hinata was rolling around on the spare mattress that Ino had layed out for her. She peaked an eye open and then the other, trying to adjust to the sunlight. She groaned and got out of bed walking over to Ino's en suite. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked awful thanks to the drunken state she was in yesterday.<p>

She walked back into Ino's bedroom to get the bag Hanabi had brought for her. She looked over to Ino's bed which Sakura was also sleeping on and found out that they were awake.

"Ohayou no on'nanoko," she greeted.

"Ohayou Hinata," they both said.

After she greeted them she immediately went into the bathroom, not wanting to go further into the conversation.

She came back out an hour later wearing a cropped lilac sweater, mint-coloured skinny jeans, lilac vans, a mint-coloured necklace and a lilac dolly bow on her curly hair.

As soon as she got out, the bedroom immediately turned into a battlefield between Sakura and Ino. Apparently they were battling it out for the bathroom and eventually Sakura was proclaimed victorious...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I found this story when I was rummaging through my profile and it was uncompleted and now that I am seeing it, it sounds a little sappy and sad so I am going to start fresh with a new story about NaruHina or SasuSaku and I will be starting it sooner than soon so no worries.

Ciao


End file.
